mergedragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Nocturne Oasis 10
Summary This level features a recurring theme of making 3-merges by placing one object between two like objects. Walkthrough #Merge three Crimson Dragon Eggs which are on the second island from the top. #Merge three Grass Dragon Eggs. This should also cause three Fruit Tree Saplings to merge. #Merge the three Seeds of the Prism Flower which are initially inconveniently placed in isolated clear cells on the top island. #Merge three Sprouting Prism Flowers on the left of the third island from the top. #Merge three Prism Flower Buds on the right of the same island. #Your dragons will harvest from the Opening Prism Flowers repeatedly. Let them do so. #Merge the Young Fruit Tree with two others at the left of the top island (one of which is mostly hidden behind a Large Fruit Tree). #Merge the Small Fruit Tree with two others to the right. #Tap the Fruit Tree for Grapes, and merge the Grapes with two others. This will produce a Tiny Magic Coin that combo-merges with two others. #Merge the Fruit Tree with two others at the far right. #Tap the Large Fruit Tree for a Raspberry and merge the Raspberry with two others in the middle of this island. Merge Tiny Magic Coins again. #Merge the Large Fruit Tree with two others at the left of this island. #Tap the Nice Fruit Tree for a Banana and use it to unlock clouds on the right of the second island. #Make sure that there is space around the Nice Fruit Tree so that it can produce life flower sprouts which you will need later. #Merge a Dragon Tree Leaf your dragons have harvested with two at the right of the second island. Activate the heal extender. #Merge the Petrified Rotten Zomblin with two others on one of the islands at the bottom and destroy the Zomblin. #Merge the Dragon Tree Sapling with two others on the third island. #Merge each of the three sprouts created by your tree with two others on the top island (alternatively, heal two of them and create a 5 merge so that you only have to wait for two sprouts to be created). #Merge three Life Flowers. #Merge the Blue Life Flower with two others at the right of this island. #Use the Glowing Life Flower to unlock clouds at the left of the second island. #Merge a Dragon Tree Leaf your dragons have harvested with two at the left of the second island. Activate the heal extender. #Merge the Petrified Rotten Zomblin with two others on one of the islands at the bottom and destroy the Zomblin. #The side effects from all the merges on the top island should have healed a Dragon Tree Sapling and an Opening Prism Flowers on the second island. Merge the Dragon Tree Sapling with two others on the third island. #When your tree has produced enough, make a 6-merge of Life Flower Sprouts on the second island, connecting the ones already there on dead land while adding the middle one last (alternatively, merge silver and gold coins to also free the heal extenders). Activate 3 heal extenders. #Merge the Petrified Rotten Zomblin with two others on one of the islands at the bottom and destroy the Zomblin. #Merge three Fresh Graves. #Use Corwin's Tomb to open some clouds toward the bottom of the level. #Merge three more Dragon Tree Leaves your dragons have harvested. #Merge the Dragon Tree Sapling with two others on the third island. #Merge three Sprouting Dragon Trees together. #Merge the Young Dragon Tree with two others on the right of this island. #Harvest from the Vermillion Dragon Tree until you get an Elderwood. #Merge the Elderwood with two others on this island, then merge the Stack of Elderwood with two others slightly to the left, then merge three Bundles of Elderwood farther to the left. #Tap the Tiny Cabin for Hedge Gnomes three times and tap each Shrub Sprout produced for a Magic Mushroom Caps. #Continue to harvest Shrub Sprouts. #Merge 5 and then merge 3 Magic Mushroom Caps. #Merge 3 Magic Shroom Clusters. #Use the Magic Shroom Stalk to open the last of the clouds at the bottom. #Merge three Chained Treasure Chests at the left of the third island. This should heal all the land. #Merge three Magic Coins - Bronze. This completes a goal. #Merge the Statues to win. Category:Level